The Originals (Episodio)
The Originals ' es el vigésimo episodio de la cuarta temporada de [[The Vampire Diaries (serie de televisión)|''The Vampire Diaries]] y el episodio ochenta y seis de la serie en general. Este episodio sirve como piloto para el nuevo spin-off, ''The Originals''. Sinopsis '''KLAUS REGRESA A SU PASADO EN NUEVA ORLEANS - Siguiendo una pista misteriosa de que se está gestando un complot en contra él, Klaus viaja a la ciudad que él y su familia ayudaron a construir: Nueva Orleans. La investigación de Klaus le lleva a un reencuentro con su antiguo protegido, Marcel, un carismático vampiro que tiene el control total sobre los habitantes humanos y supernaturales de Nueva Orleans. Determinado a ayudar a su hermano a encontrar la redención, Elijah sigue a Klaus y pronto descubre que Hayley también ha llegado al Barrio Francés en busca de pistas sobre su historia familiar, y ha caído en manos de una poderosa bruja llamada Sophie. Mientras tanto, en Mystic Falls, Damon y Stefan continúan con su plan de regresarle la humanidad a Elena, mientras Katherine revela una sorprendente vulnerabilidad a Rebekah y le pide que entregue un mensaje. Elenco Elenco Principal * Nina Dobrev como Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley como Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder como Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen como Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham como Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola como Caroline Forbes > * Zach Roerig como Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino como Tyler Lockwood * Joseph Morgan como Niklaus Mikaelson Elenco Recurrente *Claire Holt como Rebekah Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies como Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin como Hayley Marshall Elenco Invitado *Charles Michael Davis como Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda como Sophie Deveraux *Leah Pipes como Camille O'Connell *Callard Harris como Thierry Vanchure *Eka Darville como Diego *Malaya Rivera Drew como Jane-Anne Deveraux *Karen Kaia Livers como Agnes Co-Protagonizada por *Jonathan Weiss como Guía Turístico *Chris Osborn como Vampiro #1 *Derek Roberts como Vampiro #2 Continuidad *Katherine fue vista por última vez en American Gothic. Su voz fue escuchada en Pictures of You. *Hayley fue vista por última vez en Bring It On. *Mikael fue mencionado por Klaus. Fue asesinado en Homecoming. *Klaus hizo una llamada telefónica a Caroline. Ella fue vista por última vez en Pictures of You. *Este episodio marca la primera aparición de Marcel, Sophie, Camille, Jane-Anne, Thierry, Diego y Agnes. Trivia *Antagonista: Marcel Gerard. *Este episodio sirvió como spin-off de la serie The Originals, que gira alrededor de la familia Original y tomando lugar en el Barrio Francés de Nueva Orleans. *En Always And Forever, es revelado que Klaus apuñaló a Elijah y se lo entregó a Marcel. Esto explica el por qué Elijah no estuvo para ayudar a que Elena recuperara su humanidad en She's Come Undone, al igual que para resolver su relación con Katherine. *La filmación comenzó el 5 de marzo de 2013. https://twitter.com/JosephMorgan/status/308935183795638272 & https://twitter.com/julieplec/status/308821632359755777 y terminó el 21 de marzo del mismo año. https://twitter.com/julieplec/status/314650303054110720 *Este es el primer episodio centrado en Klaus por lo tanto el episodio donde aparece más tiempo en pantalla. **Elena, Stefan y Damon sólo aparecieron en dos escenas (al principio y al final del episodio). *Este es el primer episodio donde solo cinco actores principales aparecieron (Klaus, Katherine, Elena, Stefan y Damon). **Este es el episodio con menos actores principales junto con I Went to the Woods. *Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Tyler y Matt no aparecieron en este episodio. *Es revelado que Hayley está esperando el hijo de Klaus tras su relación de una noche. *Cuando Klaus descubre lo de Hayley, al principio le dice a Elijah que la mate a ella y al bebé. Pero al final del episodio, el cambia de opinión sobre asesinarlas y empieza a gustarle la idea de tener un hijo y una familia. *Damon menciona los eventos entre ''Family Ties'' y ''You're Undead to Me'' al decirle a Stefan que recordaba cuando él lo encerró en el sótano y lo mantuvo sin sangre durante 3 días y siendo debilitado por la verbena de Zach. Locaciones *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Casa Salvatore de Invitados **Casa de Rebekah **Mansión de Klaus *Luisiana **Nueva Orleans Detrás de Escenas *Este episodio tuvo cerca de 2.24 millones de espectadores en EUA, que es 0.10 millones más que el episodio anterior. *75% de la serie fue filmado en el Barrio Francés de Nueva Orleans con casi todo el equipo de The Vampire Diaries crew en la locación. 10 secretos sobre The Originals *Tres escenas exteriores fueron filmadas en Conyers, Georgia. *El guía turístico que aparece después del nombre del shoe es el actual guía turístico Jonathan Weiss, quien le dio a Julie Plec y Michael Narducci un tour en su viaje a la ciudad Él esta vistiendo su propia ropa, cabello y maquillaje en este episodio. *El baterista en la escena en la que Klaus habla con Cami es Julian Addison. Es el música que Paul Wesley, Torrey DeVitto y Julie Plec vieron tocar cuando estuvieron en la ciudad por el Super Bowl. *El pintor tiene su propia galería en la Royal Street en Nueva Orleans. *La locación donde Klaus y Elijah discuren es en Pirate's Alley. *La fiesta vampírica fue filmado en el Hotel Royal en la semana del Día de San Patricio, muy al pesar de los clientes del hotel. Daniel Gillies casi dio un puñetazo a un huésped enojado del hotel. *Joseph Morgan y Charles Michael Davis eran anteriores compañeros en el poker antes de que Charles fuera contratado para interpretar a Marcel. *Una escena fue filmado en el Cementerio Lafayette Cemetery No. 1 donde la versión de la película fue filmada. http://www.ew.com/ew/gallery/0,,20686010,00.html#21300516 Referencias Culturales Frases |-|Promo largo= :Katherine: "Klaus se fue." :Stefan: "Espera, ¿a que te refieres con que Klaus se fue?" :Guía Turístico: "Bienvenidos al lado oscuro de Nueva Orleans, donde los vivos fácilmente se pierden y los muertos se quedan para jugar." :Marcel: "Niklaus Mikaelson; mi mentos, mi salvador, mi señor." :Klaus: "Marcel tiene todo lo que yo he querido. Poder, lealtad, familia. Quiero lo que el tiene. Lo quiero de vuelta. Quiero ser el rey." |-|Clip #1= :Rebekah: "¿Nueva Orleans? ¿Qué demonios está haciendo él allá?" :Elijah: "Evidentemente hay brujas conspirando contra el. Así que, conociendo a nuestro hermano, esta era una misión para silenciar y masacrar" :Rebekah: "Las brujas del Barrio Francés no se andan con juegos No puedes suponer que hallaron una manera de matarlo de una vez por todas, ¿o sí?" :Elijah: "Rebekah, en el nombre de esta familia, podrías tratar de contener tu alegría." :Rebekah: "¿Cuál familia? Somos tres conocidos desconfiados que resultan compartir una línea de sangre. Yo, por una vez, espero que encuentren una manera de derrotar al bastardo traidor. " |-|Clip #2= :Klaus: "Buenas noches Elijah." :Elijah: "Niklaus." :Klaus: "Que sorpresa tan indeseable." :Elijah: "Y que bienvenida tan no sorprendente. Ven conmigo." :Klaus: "Yo no voy a ningún lado hasta descubrir quien está conspirando contra mi." :Elijah: "Creo que ya lo descubrí para ti." |-|Clip #3= :(Elena está sin aliento después de haber sido encerrado sin sangre en el sótano de la casa de huéspedes Salvatore durante algún tiempo) :Damon: "Esta es la disecación vampírica más lenta que he visto. Yo recuerdo cuando tu me tuviste aquí por tres días - Lloraría a tus pies por una cáscara de naranja." :Stefan: "Mira, ella no rogará por sangre. Suplicar significa desesperación, emoción; todavía está en la zona de no humanidad.." :Damon: "¿Qué tan hambrienta deberá sentirse antes de que podemos torturar a algunos sentimientos de nuevo en ella?" :Stefan: "Mucho más hambrienta de lo que está ahora, aparentemente." :Damon: "Así que, ¿qué se supone que hagamos mientras tanto?" :Katherine: "Tal vez yo pueda proporcionar un poco de emoción." :Stefan: "Katherine?" |-|Dentro del Episodio= :Elijah: "¿Quieres saber que es lo que las brujas tienen en la tienda para ti? Sígueme." :Sophie: (a Klaus) "No voy a detenerlo, tu vas a ayudarme." :Marcel: (a Klaus) "¡Lo que es mío es tuyo, pero''es mío!"'' :Marcel: "¡Soy el rey!" :Katherine: "Klaus no será capaz de salir de esto." ---- :Klaus: "No. Es imposible. Los vampiros no pueden procrear." :Sophie: "Pero los hombres lobos sí. La magia te hizo un vampiro, pero naciste como lobo. Tu eres el Híbrido Original, el primero de tu especie, y este embarazo es una laguna de la naturaleza." :Klaus: (a Hayley) "Estuviste con alguien más, ¡admítelo!" :Hayley: "Hey, he estado días capturada en un maldito pantano porque creen que estoy esperando una especie de mágico bebé milagroso. ¿No crees que ya hubiera confesado que no es tuyo?" :Sophie: "Mi hermana dio su vida para realizar un hechizo que confirmara este embarazo. Por el sacrificio de Jane-Anne, la vida de esta chica y la del bebé son controladas por nosotros. Si no ayudas a derrotar a Marcel, Hayley no vivirá lo suficiente para ver su primer vestido de maternidad." ---- :Klaus: "Por mil años yo viví en el miedo. Cada vez que me asentaba en un lugar, nuestro padre me perseguía. Él hizo que me sintiera impotente, y lo odiaba. Esta ciudad fue mi hogar una vez, y en mi ausencia, Marcel consiguió todo lo que yo siempre quise. Poder, lealtad, familia. Lo hice a mi imagen y me ha superado. Quiero lo que él tiene. Quiero ser rey." :Elijah: "¿Y que hay de Hayley y el bebé?" :Klaus: "Cada rey necesita su heredero." Multimedia Soundtrack Galería |-|Promocionales= The Originals Promotional1.jpg|Poster The Originals 1.jpg|Elijah y Klaus The Originals 2.jpg The Originals 3.jpg The Originals 4.jpg|Klaus y Marcel The Originals 5.jpg|Elijah y Rebekah The Originals 6.jpg The Originals 7.jpg|Hayley The Originals 8.jpg The Originals 9.jpg|Cementerio Lafayette The_Originals_10.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-The-Originals-ITV-01.png.jpeg the-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-11.jpg|Damon the-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-10.jpg the-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-9.jpg the-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-8.jpg the-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-7.jpg the-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-6.jpg the-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-5.jpg Klaus and Elijah TO.jpg the-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-3.jpg the-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-2.jpg the-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills.jpg |-|Detrás de Escenas= 740626055.jpg|The Original BTS Elijahoriginalsbts.png|Daniel llega para su primer día de filmación. http://instagram.com/p/WeuskwhleI/ Claire Holt tweet pic.jpg|Joseph, Claire y Daniel en el set https://twitter.com/MissClaireHolt/status/306043820003454978 Joseph.jpg|Joseph Morgan como Klaus BFKoGVkCEAADeJ7.jpg|Joseph Morgan como Klaus Daniel Gilliies as Elijah.jpg|Daniel Gillies como Elijah BFMQNqxCAAEDskO.jpg|Charles Micheal Davis como Marcel BFMaKD6CAAAPAid.jpg|Leah Pipes como Camille Joesph.jpg|Joseph Morgan como Klaus en el set con un fan 417692_442248399176994_69458058_n.jpg New orleans bts originals.jpg klaus on set.jpg JoMO on Originals set.jpg JoMO on the originals set bts.jpg JoMo in Nola1.jpg Julie Plec in NoLa.jpg|Julie Plec Referencias Ver También Categoría:Guía de Episodios de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Guía de Episodios de The Originals Categoría:Temporada 4